


Unsent

by Fictropes



Series: Letters [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Established Relationship, Letters, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:08:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26454661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fictropes/pseuds/Fictropes
Summary: hello! it appears I just can't quit this letter series because people will not let me :P. some ppl asked me over on tumblr if there was anymore and I published this dude which i originally wrote as part of the original fic! but then decided to take it in another way. but everyone seems to like love letters :P so i will publish it over on here, too cos i know everyone obvs won't be following me! consider this the unsent letter. can be read just as a wild stand alone
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Series: Letters [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1923043
Comments: 8
Kudos: 67





	Unsent

**Author's Note:**

> hello! it appears I just can't quit this letter series because people will not let me :P. some ppl asked me over on tumblr if there was anymore and I published this dude which i originally wrote as part of the original fic! but then decided to take it in another way. but everyone seems to like love letters :P so i will publish it over on here, too cos i know everyone obvs won't be following me! consider this the unsent letter. can be read just as a wild stand alone

_Danny Trowel,_

_Would it be weird to propose in a letter? I could tape the ring to the page, and then you would have to get down on one knee for yourself. Daniel Howell will you marry Daniel Howell? Yes. No. Actually. I think you’d straight up fuck yourself, don’t fuck your clone. I think that would have some weird world consequences. I’m not letting you propose to yourself. I will probably throw this letter away, or at least cut off the top half._

_I think ten years is probably long enough a time to know you’re my forever, I think ten seconds was long enough. It’s never felt right to do before, but now everyone knows that we’re together. It just feels like the next big thing that should happen. I woke you up the other day cos I was trying to measure your finger, did you believe me when I told you it was for science, and for finger pants? Probably not. You can get finger pants, you know. I’m going to propose with finger pants._

_I just don’t understand how i’m supposed to know your finger size! Your hands are bigger than mine, I know that. But then where do I go from there. I had this awful awful awful awful terrible terrible thought of me panicking in the jewellers and just being like yeah oh well i guess they stretch me out THIS much. and making the worst possible hand gesture to the poor retail person of you fingering me? Like that’s an appropriate measure of ring size. I’m clearly not to be trusted.I’m just going to have to get you to try on a ready salted hula-hoop, or a haribo ring. Then i’ll steal it and take it with me._

_I’m definitely not sending this, but I am having fun writing it. Maybe i’ll keep it and show it you once i’ve actually proposed, you will kill me - but that’s fine._

_This is my declaration of love and of wanting to marry you and to keep you forever. You’ll see this letter in a few months, or sooner if you go snooping like a little rat._

_If you see this sooner then please tell me so I can stop trying to think of elaborate (but non-public) ways to propose, it’s only been ten minutes and my brain is already sounding the alarm. It wants me to train Steve to bring it, but I also feel like he’d fly away with a £2000 thing and then i’d have to propose to you with one of his left behind feathers._

_I could also put it in a glass, but what if you choke on it? Mario kart? Tie it into your curls whilst you sleep? Dangle it infront of you like a carrot on a stick? I know you’ll say I don’t want big, but I always think you deserve big._

_ur coming down stairs bye_

_bye 4 now_

_Luv u_

_phil_

_x_


End file.
